Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cash automatic transaction device.
Background Art
In recent years, regarding a cash automatic transaction device, downsizing of mechanism and increment in the number of storable banknotes for diversification of installation position and improvement in maintainability, and simplification of mechanism for cost reduction, are required. Further, orderly accumulation and storage of banknotes in various sizes by nation/region or by denomination is also required.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-73875 discloses a cash automatic transaction device having a banknote dispensing port from which a user picks up dispensed banknotes, storage space for storing dispensed banknotes one by one in the banknote dispensing port, a guide member to guide the dispensed banknotes upon storage in the storage space, and a side wall forming the storage space. When the dispensed banknotes are accumulated in the storage space, the guide member is protruded from the side wall. When the dispensed banknotes are discharged, the guide member is stored in the side wall.
The disclosure in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-73875 relates to a unit called a depositing/dispensing port in which banknotes deposited by a user in a paper sheet handling device are putted in and from which banknotes are dispensed to the user. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-73875 discloses a technique to provide a cash automatic transaction device which holds paper sheets in an orderly arrayed state while preventing falling of the paper sheets. Further, the cash automatic transaction device has a depositing/dispensing port protected from entrance of foreign materials without any disturbance of transaction by the user.
The cash automatic transaction device is provided with a reflux box to store banknotes transferred from the depositing/dispensing port upon depositing and to discharge the banknotes to the depositing/dispensing port upon dispensing. Generally, the following two requirements exist for this device configuration.
Requirement 1: as shown in FIG. 16A, in a case where a storage width X1 of a depositing/dispensing port 100 is equal to or greater than an exit and entrance width X2 of a reflux box 700, when banknotes are set in a position extremely biased in the storage width X1 regarding the width direction, or when the banknotes are badly skewed due to poor condition of the banknotes during the transfer, a trouble such as paper jam or poor posture may occur upon storage of the banknotes in the reflux box 700. Accordingly, it is desirable that the storage width X1 of the depositing/dispensing port 100<the exit and entrance width X2 of the reflux box 700 holds as size relationship.
Requirement 2: as shown in FIG. 16B, in a case where the storage width X1 of the depositing/dispensing port 100 is equal to or smaller than the exit and entrance width X2 of the reflux box 700, when the banknotes are set in a position extremely biased in the exit and entrance width X2 regarding the width direction, or when the banknotes are badly skewed due to poor condition of the banknotes during the transfer, a trouble such as paper jam or poor posture may occur upon storage of the banknotes in the depositing/dispensing port 100. Accordingly, it is desirable that the storage width X1 of the depositing/dispensing port 100>the exit and entrance width X2 of the reflux box 700 holds as size relationship.
The above two requirements contradict each other and there is no disclosure about the countermeasure against this problem in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-73875. Note that the “width direction” means a vertical direction to the banknote transfer direction.